(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of detecting and analyzing materials contributing to a detected odor from an air conditioner.
(b) Background Art
Clean air is an essential element for maintaining human health and well-being. Two important factors are generally associated with unsatisfactory indoor air quality in an airtight building including: the building itself producing a substantial amount of air pollutants that need to be removed or diluted; and odor generated as a result of human activities.
An air-cooling system lowers indoor temperature and optimizes indoor environment through air conditioning which changes air temperature, humidity, flow and cleanliness to more favorable conditions. Increasingly, air-cooling systems are being used to improve the standard of living. Although air-cooling systems have been improved functionally, over time, there remain problems to be solved in terms of indoor air quality. In the past, the function of lowering indoor temperature was viewed as one of the most fundamental and important functions of the air-cooling system. However, currently, health-related aspects such, as indoor air quality and odor are also regarded as important functions of air-cooling systems. In particular, complaints regarding indoor air quality include offensive odors, such as urine odor, foul odor, foot odor, and the like. To solve the odor problem, it may be necessary to analyze and detect the odor causing substances. However, a method for investigating materials causing odors from an air conditioner including evaluation of the odor, collection of gas, analysis of components, determining the substance causing the odor.